Another day in a broken world
by Starrgirl
Summary: MA Fic. Season 2-ish. My second Fan Fiction. Max breaks up with Logan and then wakes up with Alec in her bed, what happened the night before?. Please Review! Criticism welcome but be gentle. NEW CHAPTER-kinda
1. My Hero'

Just another day in a broken world-Chapter One 

Max sat in The Crash alone, she'd gotten there before the rest of the gang.

A bald, tough looking man walked over, eyeing her up. He stopped at her table and looked down at her.

'Screw me if I'm wrong sweetheart' he drawled 'but isn't your name Max?'. 

Max looked at him with disgust ' Thank god you're right' she said with attitude.

The man sniggered, 'aren't we a feisty one' he said, straddling the chair next to Max.

'Sorry that seats saved' she quipped

The beef head leaned over and grabbed her leg.

'Yeah, for me' he whispered in her ear.

He began rubbing her leg.

'You have one second to stop that before I kick your gigantic arse' Max said steadily.

'Oh yeah' the guy said 'you and who's army'

Max watched in shock as the man flew up off the chair and into the wall.

'That'd be me' said Alec, calmly dusting his hands on his jeans and sitting down where the man sat a second ago.

'I can look after myself you know' said Max half glaring, and half trying not to grin at Alec.

'I know' he said smiling 'But it's been a boring day, I needed some action' 

They both turned to look at the solid man slumped against the wall

'Yeah, I'm sure he was a challenge' Max said sarcastically.

The man's eyes fluttered open and his hand went to his head, he scrambled up and rushed to get as far away from Alec as possible.

'Always willing to help a damsel in distress' Alec said with a sly grin on his face

'Oh, thankyou so much for rescuing me. My hero' Max said sarcastically again

'Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit Max.' Alec said lightly, grinning at her.

Max reached across and slapped the back of Alec's head 'Can I use violence then?'

Alec held up his hands in defence  'Just trying to help and look what I get. Stupid me, thinking I'd get some appreciation out of you'

'A slap upside the head is a typical thanking from me' Max said smiling at him sarcastically.

Alec rolled his eyes 'remind me not to help you too often then, I'm surprised Logan doesn't have more concussions'

Max stiffened at the mention of Logan's name. 'Did you want something Alec, or do you just enjoy wasting my time' 

'So where is Logan anyway? Saving the world from his apartment once again? It must frustrating for you Max, being second in his list of priorities' Alec continued with a tinge of jealously in his voice, oblivious to the change in Max. 

'Leave it Alec' Max said, quietly but dangerously.

Alec persisted 'Come on Maxie, you and Loga…' 

'..Are none of your business' she finished for him.

'What happened? Did you two lovebirds have a figh..'

 Max slammed her fist down onto the table, causing the jug of beer sitting on top of it to topple over and smash.

'I said…Leave It' She growled through clenched teeth. Alec finally got the message.

'Looks like you'll be needing some more beer' he said, standing up and walking over towards the bar.


	2. Freak Show'

Just another day in a broken world-Chapter Two  
  
Max sat at the table, once again alone. She glanced over at Alec standing at the bar, getting more beer. She regretted her earlier outburst. Not because it had gotten rid of Alec, but because it had earned her many curious glanced from surrounding Crash-goers. Max lowered her head, staring at the table. Her mind wandered back to the encounter she had, had with Logan earlier in the day.  
  
She had invited him to join them Crash that night, he had refused, something about working with Asha to recover some ancient artefact, which had been stolen. He had passed on spending the night with her to look for some old piece of junk. As much as it irritated her that he had decided to spend the entire night with Asha she found herself slightly relieved he had declined. She was starting to feel chained down in her relationship with Logan. Yes, she had strong feelings for him and always would, but who was she kidding, what kind of relationship could she expect when they couldn't even touch. Certainly not the type of relationship she had ever wanted.  
  
'Turn that frown upside down, cos Original Cindy is joining the party' Said Cindy, a grin on her face as she sat down next to Max.  
  
Max attempted to smile but it turned out more like a grimace. Cindy grimaced too, mirroring Max's expression.  
  
'So it's not a party?' She asked concerned  
  
Max sighed. 'Sorry, I guess I'm kinda off tonight.'  
  
'Logan troubles?' Cindy asked with a knowing expression  
  
Max nodded 'I'm beginning to wonder if it's worth it'  
  
Cindy screwed up her face took you awhile to catch up with the rest of us she thought. But she replied 'Well you had better decide, carrying on like this is just causing pain. For the both of you.'  
  
Max nodded, coming to a decision 'I know, I know. I can't believe I have let this freak show go on for this long. I have to end it.' She stood up 'tonight'.  
  
Cindy nodded, knowing this was something Max had to do. 'Good luck boo' she said to Max.  
  
Max nodded, looking pained. She turned and walked out.  
  
Alec walked back over, and placed the pitcher of beer onto the table. 'Where's she going?' he asked Cindy, extremely curious but doing his best attempted to come across nonchalant.  
  
Cindy cringed, not sure how Max would feel if she told Alec. She paused and shook her head at him.  
  
'Tell me, tell me, tell me' he winged at her giving up his act, and flashing his most charming smile at her.  
  
'Those sugar boy smiles don't work on Original Cindy' she told him while she checked out the tall blonde at the next table.  
  
Alec snapped his fingers in front of her face to get her attention. 'Earth to OC. Come on, how is it gonna hurt to tell your boy Alec?'  
  
Cindy rolled her eyes at him 'You were never my boy but I'll tell you because it's late and Original Cindy is too damn tired to argue with your transgenic ass. Max went to end things with Logan. And not a minute to soon'  
  
A smile crept over Alec's face, as much as he attempted to wipe it off he couldn't. Alec began to blush slightly, a thing he rarely did. Cindy was eyeing him up curiously. Why was he so happy about Max ending things with Logan?  
  
'I've ah, I've got to get going' Alec muttered. Giving Cindy a small smile and heading for the exit. He himself didn't know why this news had affected him the way it had and he certainly wasn't going to stick around and make a fool out of himself.  
  
Cindy sat at the table by herself. The others from Jam Pony had obviously decided against coming. 'Great' she murmured sarcastically to herself. Not one to wallow in self pity, she stood up and grabbed the pitcher of beer, making her way over to the next table and that luscious blonde hot girl. 


	3. Lean on me'

Sorry for the short chapter, I am re-starting my interest in this FanFic slowly.

Max sat in her apartment. She'd taken two showers, changed clothes three times and her head was a mess. Ending things with Logan had been easier than she had though it would be. He had accepted with grace, almost like he knew it was coming and was also relieved. Max hadn't wanted him to be devastated, but she had expected some sort of reaction, not a calm acceptance over her 'we have to end this' speech. She could think of two reasons for his composed reaction, either he was hiding his true emotions in his bottle-it-up way or he was truly relieved and glad that things were over. Although it made things easier for her, the second reason wasn't good for a girl's confidence. She sighed as she sat down on her bed, what was she worrying about? She should be happy she was free. Max knew a part of her would always love Logan, but that part would have to be suppressed, because they could never be. She had to move on.  

There was a knock at the door. Max crossed the room and opening it. 'Alec' she said in surprise. Then her eyes narrowed suspiciously 'what do you want?' she snapped. 

Alec walked past her into the apartment, opening up her cupboard in search of food. 'I thought you might want someone to talk to..'  He took a bite of a chocolate biscuit and continued with his mouth full 'you know, about you and Logan's break-up'

Max frowned and snatched the packet of biscuits out of his hand and shoved them back in the cupboard 'how do you know…it doesn't matter, you are the last person I would talk to about Logan and I'  

She took his shoulders and began to guide, or rather, push him out of the apartment. She slammed the door closed after him and rested her head on it, trying to think of the real reason Alec had come around. The best reason she could think of was to steal her food.

Max was about to walk away from the door, when she heard someone singing right outside 'Leannn on me, when you're not str-ong, and I'll be your friend, I'll help you carrrry on..' 

She flung open the door and grabbed Alex by his arm, pulling him back inside. She gave him the full force of her glare 'what is wrong with you Alec, what do you want'

He looked over her face, checking for tearstains. There was none, which was good. However he had expected a warmer welcome than this, after all he was only trying to help. 

He sat grabbed the chocolate biscuits again and sat down on the couch, patting the space next to him for Max to sit down.  Max didn't move from her spot by the door and crossed her arms over her chest.

'You know' Alec began 'I never knew what you girls saw in him'

'Us girls?' Max asked, assuming Alec was talking about Logan

'Yeah, you and Asha, you know the girls crazy about him, in fact she's probably making her move right no…' Alec trailed off, after observing the look on Max's face '..Anyway, what I'm trying to say Max, is that you're better of without him, you know, you deserve more. It hurts me to see a fellow Manticorian throwing her life away on a romance that can never be'

Max rolled her eyes 'what has to be done for you to start minding your own business? What goes on between Logan and I has nothing to do with you. I don't see how you benefit from coming here and irritating me, except from the fact that maybe you like seeing me suffer. But if you really want to help me out, you'll leave, and never try to "comfort" me again'

'Phew, hostile, I stole this for a lonely night but I think you need this more than I do' Alec said, reaching into his backpack and pulling out a bottle of vodka.  He handed it to Max, who eyed it with distain. 

'Thanks' she said sarcastically.

'What?' Max asked as Alec sat there, watching her expectantly

'Go, on, try some' he coaxed 'ease your pain, yada yada'  

Max sighed and groaned 'If I drink some will you leave willingly?'

Alec nodded, a grin upon his face as he watched Max down her first swig. 


	4. Morning After'

The next morning Max grudgingly opened her eyes. Her head was pounding and she felt sick. She tried to think back to the night before. Why did she feel like this? Was she is a fight? She couldn't remember and reached for another pillow to put over her head to try and block out the thumping that had resided between her ears. 

 Just as Max was comfortable she froze as a hand slid around her waist. She was spooning with someone!! Who was she spooning with? She was almost too scared to turn around to look. She had no idea who was in bed with her, it could be anyone. Very slowly she tilted her head to get a view of who was next to her. Alec! She jumped out of bed with a start, holding back a shout of surprise. Her first thought was relief that it was Alec and not some stranger, but relief soon turned to confusion and anger. Max brought her hand to her head and pushed back her hair. How had this happened? She wasn't on heat she had rational thinking, what had ever possessed her to get into this situation. 

Alec stirred and she moved back slowly, afraid of what he might say. His eyes opened and a lazy smile spread across his face.

'Morning Maxie'

She shuddered. Suddenly remembering what had happened earlier the night before. She had drowned her sorrows in Alec's bottle of vodka. She didn't remember anything after she finished the bottle, but it was obvious to her that Alec had taken advantage of her drunken state. Her fists clenched in anger. 

'I always knew you were a lowlife Alec, but this is a new low, even for you' Max said this calmly and slowly, trying to hold back her anger. You couldn't just kill people for sleeping with you. 

Alec frowned 'Max, what are you talking about, we had a great night'

She took in the smug look on his face 'I'm going to kill you, you…' She pulled the sheets off the bed and Alec rolled off the side. She crossed to the other side of the bed and stood over him.

'What kind of desperate creep gets a girl drunk and then takes advantage of her? You are a real piece of work Alec. You came preying on me because I was upset over Logan. Get up! I'm going to kick your ass' She yelled angrily.

To her surprise Alec began to laugh.

'What!' she screamed, kicking the side of his stomach. 

Alec held his stomach where Max had kicked him and pulled himself back up onto the bed, laughing all the way.

'Don't flatter yourself Max. You really think I got you drunk so that I could have sex with you. You think I'm that desperate and that sleazy?' He asked incredulously 

'Yes Alec, I do' Max said coming threateningly towards him.

He held his hands up in defence. 'Then why are we both fully dressed?'

Max looked down at herself, she hadn't noticed before in all the confusion, but she was fully dressed and so was Alec. 

'That doesn't mean anything' she growled, a little less sure of herself.

Alec hit his head lightly in frustration. 'Max, I swear to you, nothing happened, I would never take advantage of you, or any other woman. I wouldn't have to, you know how the ladies love me.'  A sly grin spread across his face. But Max also saw in his face that he was telling the truth. In Manticore they had been trained to detect deceit and she saw no trace of it in Alec.

'Well then, how did we end up in bed together, and what the hell happened last night because I don't remember anything except you handing me that bottle. I also remember you promising to leave. You obviously didn't honour that agreement.'   

She sunk down and sat on the bed next to him, suddenly exhausted, as if the night was catching up with her. She hated to think how an average human would feel after the night she'd just had. 

Alec slunk one of his arms around her shoulder and she didn't bother to shrug him off. She had lost all of the fire and disgust she had a minute ago.

'You want to know what happened last night Max?' Alec asked and when she nodded he continued 'Well, get comfortable because it was a very long and interesting evening' 


	5. Coffee games'

(A/N) Thanks for the Reviews guys. Sorry this chapter is so short. Will get into the nitty gritty explanations soon. 

Max stared at Alec. Who just sat next to her silently with a smug look on his face, he knew he held all the cards, and Max was dying to play. 

'Well?' She snapped 'Get on with it'

Alec's face fell into seriousness 'You know Maxie, I think I'd function a bit better with a beverage, I haven't had my morning coffee and it's making my memories of last night muddled'

Max stared at him in disbelief that even he could be this annoying.

Alec pushed her shoulder lightly in the direction of the coffee 'You need to know what happened last night, and I need coffee. Bip Bip Bip.' 

Max frowned in disgust, just when she thought Alec couldn't get any worse he was picking up 'Normal' traits. She stood up reluctantly and walked into the kitchen, Alec tailing behind. She put the water on the boil and glared at Alec, who refused to speak before he was served his coffee. Max heard Cindy coming out of her bedroom without turning her back she said 'Morning girl, Coffee?'.

'Thank you, yes' said a unfamiliar voice, Max spun around to face a tall blonde exiting Cindy's room dressed in a robe. 

Alec laughed 'Look like we weren't the only ones who had an interesting evening'

'Shut up' Max directed at Alec, and to the girl 'Hi, I'm Max, you are?'

'This is Talia' said Cindy coming out of her bedroom. Before Max could say anything Cindy continued. 'Wasn't expecting you back last night boo, it was late when we got in, Original Cindy assumed you were pulling one of those all nighters you love so much.'

Max just smiled, and offered coffee. She watched Cindy eyeing up Alec with curiosity, obviously realising he hadn't just arrived that morning. Max didn't offer any information, not only was she embarrassed to be waking up next to Alec, but she felt stupid admitting that one stupid bottle of Vodka had packed such a punch.   

After only five minutes of small talk between her, Alec, Cindy and her guest, Max began to get impatient. Her frustration seemed to give Alec pleasure. She always knew he was a sicko. 

'Well, Alec and I better blaze. Places to go, people to see'. She shot Alec a silencing look, which had no effect on him whatsoever.

'Max, I haven't finished my coffee'  

Screw the coffee. She almost yelled. Instead she snatched the mug off him and poured its contents down the drain.

'You were saying?' She snapped.

' Such as waste' he said wistfully rolling his eyes dramatically as he reached for his coat. 'All right. Lets go'

Max smiled triumphantly and said goodbye to Cindy and her friend, promising Cindy she'd meet her at Crash that night and fill her in about the break-up with Logan. _Logan_, Max pushed her thoughts of him to the back of her mind. The place where she kept the thoughts she didn't want to let go, and couldn't understand why she wanted to keep them.

Together the two X5's walked out of Max's apartment and began to stroll, involuntarily heading in the direction of Jam Pony. Alec didn't utter a word and Max was about to explode. 

'This isn't funny Alec, tell me what happened last night, I played your little coffee game. Don't make me kick your arse. 

Alec turned to study her for a second. 'I never said it was funny.' He paused  'You always resort to threats to get what you want. "I'm gonna kick your arse, I'm gonna slap you upside the head" He mimicked her. 

Max shot him another look. He was becoming an expert at interpreting her looks. 

'Shut up' She snapped 'and tell me what happened' She said through gritted teeth.

'I cant do both'

'Alec…' She was so infuriated that she couldn't form the words to yell at him. Sensing Max was reaching her limit of patience, or 'lack of' Alec threw her a bone.

'You've probably figured out by now that it wasn't the vodka alone which left you in the dark last night. I mean, how thick would Maticore be if they had created 'super soldiers' who collapsed at the first sip of alcohol. Pretty stupid.' He said, answering his own question.  Alec glanced at Max 'It's a long and complicated story' 

Max sighed. Relieved to finally be getting something out of him. 'Just start from the beginning'. 


	6. Alec's View'

After hearing the news from Cindy that Max was going to break up with Logan, Alec had gone back to his place to try and figure out his strange feeling of contentment at this news. He had put it down to his unease of Max being so involved with someone who wasn't 'like' them.  Still not feeling satisfied with his dissection of emotions, he decided to go for a ride on his motorbike. His ride somehow lead him to Max's apartment.

Alec stood outside Max's door in indecision. Why was he there? He didn't know. It was if he had been drawn there beyond his will, but that was crap and he knew it. Knock! Don't Knock! Knock! Don't Knock! He knocked on the door. It took a minute to open. Max looked good, and Alec took a good look. Just to make sure she wasn't devastated over Logan offcourse. 

'What do you want?' Max snapped at him

Alec wondered this himself, but handed Max a line about thinking she might want someone to talk to. Score! Chocolate biscuits. He stuffed his face while trying to keep them out of Max's reach. She grabbed the packet off him again and chucked it back into the cupboard. She shouldn't get to have such great food if she wasn't going to appreciate it. 

Max said something about him being the last person she would talk to about Logan, Alec wasn't surprised, he knew Max's tough attitude was her shield, her protection from the possibility of being hurt. 

He shrugged and glanced longingly at the cupboard, which held the biscuits. He hardly noticed Max herd him out of her apartment and slam the door after him. He turned around and rested his head on the front of the door. He raised his hand to knock again, but lowered it. That wouldn't work. God, he only wanted to help, well that's what he had decided was his reason for coming around after all, what was this girls problem? She was so ungrateful. 

 'Leannn on me, when you're not str-ong, and I'll be your friend, I'll help you carrrry on..' 

The door opened and access wasn't denied. Alec grinned, one round to him. He knew Max couldn't stand bringing attention to herself, and having a guy serenading you outside your apartment wasn't really low-key. 

'What is wrong with you Alec, what do you want'

He shrugged and looked into her glaring face. It wasn't as full of annoyance as it usually was whenever he was trying to make contact, maybe her break-up with Logan had caused her to lose her spark. There were no tearstains though, so Alec knew she'd he back to he old smart-mouthed, threatening self soon.  He found the biscuits again and made himself comfortable on the couch. He patted the space next to him, an invitation Max bluntly refused. 

Alec was thinking about Logan, he never knew what Max saw in him, or what Asha saw in him to that matter, maybe it was the whole 'saving the world is my full-time job' thing. Was that a turn on for chicks? Because Alec was sure he could hurt a whole lot more bad guys than Logan could. Oh well, want to know something, go to the source.

You know' Alec began 'I never knew what you girls saw in him'

'Us girls?' Max asked, as if she didn't know. Alec knew damn well that she knew exactly who he was talking about. But he enlightened her just the same.

'Yeah, you and Asha, you know the girl's crazy about him, in fact she's probably making her move right no…' Alec trailed off, after observing the look on Max's face. What? He knew she was thinking the exact same thing anyway.

 '..Anyway, what I'm trying to say Max, is that you're better of without him, you know, you deserve more. It hurts me to see a fellow Manticorian throwing her life away on a romance that can never be'

Alec rolled his eyes as Max embarked on a mini lecture about how Logan and her were none of his business and that she would never confide in him yada yada yada, he'd heard it all before. Alec wondered why he didn't just give up on her. Any other girl he would have by now.

He was losing his grip on this situation. If all else fails, get blind drunk. Maybe then Max would loosen up and he could help her resolve this 'Logan' tension. 

'Phew, hostile, I stole this for a lonely night but I think you need this more than I do' Alec said, reaching into his backpack and pulling out a bottle of vodka. Max didn't look too impressed, but took the bottle anyway. 

'Thanks' she said sarcastically. Alec took it as appreciation nevertheless and raised his eyebrows. 'What?' Max snapped. Alec had noticed she always 'snapped' at him. 

'Go, on, try some' he coaxed 'ease your pain'

Max sighed and groaned 'If I drink some will you leave willingly?'

Not Likely.

Alec nodded, a satisfied grin upon his face as he watched Max down her first swig. 

(A/N) Just a note that this chapter and a few more to come are going back in time a little, in order to give a proper account of Alec's impression of the night before. Remember it's now Alec remembering and telling Max the story of last night. I guess the sign of a good author is if you can figure this out for yourself without this note. So please let me know if you did that or if it was too confusing.


	7. Biscuit Convo'

Alec didn't leave as he promised. After drinking the whole bottle of vodka Max had asked him to stay. The alcohol didn't seem to have much effect on Max, her eyes were clear and held their usual glare, but she told Alec he could stay and eat her biscuits until Cindy got back. Alec had been all too happy to oblige, being in no hurry to go back to his empty apartment. After two packets of biscuits Alec had begun to notice two things. The first was that he had started to feel sick after his first packet of biscuits and was a glutton for starting the another, the second thing he noticed was that in the hour since Max had finished the bottle of vodka she had began to show symptoms of drunkenness. Alec thought this was strange, because she had been fine earlier, but he took a slight advantage of Max's newly acquired sociability. 

'He didn't even care' Max stated bluntly 'He just said 'I think you're right' and that was it. It almost felt as if he was breaking up with me.' 

Alec shook his head, what kind of idiot would break up with Max. He didn't say this though.

'Do you regret breaking things off with him?' He asked. Normal, 'sober' Max would be yelling and threatening him by now. An actual conversation between the two was a rare appearance since she usually cut him off before he got his first sentence out. 

Max threw herself down onto the couch next to Alec. 'No, It had to be done, I couldn't continue to live in fear. Knowing a single touch could kill your honey isn't exactly a great feeling in any relationship'

Alec handed Max the third packet of biscuits he had begun to eat deciding painfully that he'd had enough. 'So what you're saying is that you still love him, but you don't want to hurt him'

Max just shrugged while her mouth was full of biscuits.

'Well just think about it' Alec persisted 'If this virus thing disappeared tomorrow would you be back in Logan's arms?' Alec didn't know why it was so important to him to find out whether Max had broken up with Logan because her feelings had died for him or just because she didn't want to hurt him, but it was mattered to him for some reason. 

Max rubbed her eyes, which were rapidly becoming blurry. She reached for the empty bottle of vodka and turned it upside down hoping for a final drop. No luck.

'Is it just me or is it as hot as hell in here?' She asked, wiping her forehead and taking off her jacket. She looked at Alec and realised he was still waiting for an answer. 'I don't know if I would get back with Logan, or if he would want me anyway. Things are different now. God, It's an oven in here'

Max reached across Alec to get to the window. Alec made a muffled protest as her hair pushed up against his mouth. Plah! He spat out strands of dark hair.  'Not exactly what I had in mind for dinner.'

'Max?' He asked, when she didn't reply. 'Max?' She still hadn't opened the window yet, what was she doing?

Alec pushed her to the side a bit and stood up. Her body fell slightly onto the couch where he had been sitting, completely limp. Alec turned her over so that she was on her back and felt for a pulse, it was faint, but there. 

'Maaaax, Hello' He called half an inch from her ear, somehow hoping she would just wake up and laugh. She didn't.

He froze for a second. What should he do? He couldn't take her to a normal doctor. He groaned and realised that his only choice was to call Logan. He took out his cell phone and dialled Logan's number, which he sadly knew by heart.  Asha answered.

When Alec got Logan on the phone he was ordered to bring Max downstairs where Logan would pick her up and take her to a specialised clinic, where he had connections who owed 'eyes only' a favour.  Alec put one arm under her legs and the other just under her arms and carried her effortlessly down the stairs. He didn't have to wait long before Logan pulled up. Alec wasn't surprised to see Logan's love slave Asha along for the ride. After Alec had rested Max on the backseat he made a move to get in the car. 

'I'm coming too'

'No room' Logan said frankly. Alec figured he was probably wondering why Alec was alone with Max at her place so late at night. Alec didn't offer him any explanations.

'Well, I'll make room' He said, sliding onto the backseat and gently lifting up Max's head to rest it on his lap.  Logan turned around to glare at him before speeding off. 


	8. Neck Art'

Once they arrived at the clinic Alec carried Max in, then he sat alone on the opposite end of the waiting room to Logan and Asha. The doctor took minutes to call them in, but it felt like hours to Alec. He suddenly felt somewhat responsible, and no doubt Logan blamed him for whatever happened too. Alec was amazed that Logan hadn't given him the third degree already.  His head was a mess, thinking of how this could happen. One bottle of alcohol would rarely make an average human collapse into unconsciousness, and the chance of it having such an effect on a transgenic seemed minimal, besides, he'd drunken his worries away many a time and lived to tell the tale. 

Alec, Logan and Asha all stood around in uncomfortable silence while the doctor examined Max. He was an older man, at least fifty with grey streaks in his hair and piercing blue eyes. Logan and Asha were watching Max, but Alec has all his senses on the doctor ready to pick up any indication of her condition that he would not speak aloud. Alec watched the mans eyes sweep over Max's body, the doctor pushed aside her hair and felt the pulse on her neck, recording something on a piece of paper. Alec noticed that the doctors hands were shaking as he wrote, and his eyes seemed to be frozen on where her barcode was. Alec frowned, he had assumed since Logan was willing to bring Max here the doctor must have some idea that she was a transgenic.  But he seemed genuinely shocked at her barcode, scared even.

The doctor straightened up and looked straight at Logan. 'I'm sorry Logan. This is beyond my jurisdiction. There is nothing I can do to help this X5.'

So he did know she was a transgenic. And what did he mean by 'jurisdiction'?

Logan groaned helplessly. 'Can you give us some idea of what the problem might be, or where we can get discreet help'?  

The doctor shook his head. 'It may be a lost cause. Please tell Eyes Only that I was sorry I could not help further'

The words echoed in Alec's head. Lost Cause. Lost Cause. What was that supposed to mean? That they should give up? Alec looked from the doctor's retreating back to Logan's frustrated and helpless looking face.

Logan walked out of the room, busily searching for his cell phone. Alec cornered him. 'Couldn't you find one of those ex-manicore scientists? You know, the ones who did experiments on us, maybe they could help' Alec's voice was bitter as he said this, but knew Logan had held contact with ex-Manticore employees before, and they could possibly help since they knew about Transgenic DNA better than any other doctors in Seattle. 

Logan gestured to the door that the doctor had walked out. 'That was one, and the only Manticore employee who hasn't cut contact with me out of fear. 'Eyes Only' helped save his life, back when the assassins were out to destroy every proof that Manticore existed'.  

Alec frowned 'Then why was he so spooked when he saw Max's barcode?' Logan shook his head and held up his hand to indicate that their conversation was over as he spoke rapidly into his cell phone to some DNA researcher he probably hoped could help.  Alec walked back over to where Max lay, her breathing was shallow and her forehead was burning up. Alec's hand slid over her barcode as he pushed wet hair from her neck. He froze, realising that something was raised on her neck. He turned her head slowly and gently to get a better look. His hands began to shake, the hands of a brutally trained military solider. 

Max's barcode was gone. In it's place the unmistakable mark of the Manticore symbol. The marking was raised skin, filled with blood and it almost screamed out at Alec. There were more markings slowly appearing under the symbol, numbers. Alec didn't know what this meant, but he now knew who was behind this, and who was truly to blame. Manticore.

'Damnit' Alec murmured under his breath. He didn't know what they could do for Max if Manticore was behind her collapse, especially since the place had ceased to exist for months now.  If a special cure was needed to wake Max up then Logan's doctor friend was right, it was a lost cause, since Manticore's lab was burnt to the ground, leaving nothing. 

Logan walked over. 'We can take her to see a DNA researcher who owes me a favour in sector 9. I don't know what he can do to help but it's worth a try'

Alec just nodded, he had been able to hear both ends of Logan's conversation to the researcher, and he already knew that it was doubtful the researcher could do anything to help.

On the car ride to sector 9 Alec inspected the markings on Max's neck gravely. He had figured out that the number sequence was most likely a contact number for whoever had discovered the markings on Max's neck. The Manticore symbol was their way of warning the viewer that there was no other choice but to contact them. But would there be anyone alive to contact? If there was, there was no doubt in his mind that it was a trap.  

By the time they arrived at sector 9, Alec had memorised the series of numbers on Max's neck. He left to find a payphone. It was obvious that time was running out for Max, who had gone from burning up to icy cold on the ten minute drive. Alec knew what he was about to do was a risk, not only for Max but also for himself. It was a risk he was willing to take. 

Alec dialled the number. After three rings it was answered.

'Yes' said the female voice curtly. Alec knew that voice, he knew it well, and yet he could not place a name to it.

'Who is this?' Alec demanded.

There was a pause.

'494. A pleasant surprise, I suppose your 'death' was greatly exaggerated by my good friend Mr White.

Alec bit his tongue so hard he could taste the blood in his mouth. The woman continued.

'Well, we will have plenty of time to chat about what you have been up to since the demise of Manticore, first things first. You have 452 and you need my help to keep her alive, yes?'

Alec searched his brain for something to say, something that could reveal this person, something tough and strong. 'Yes' was all he said.

'Very good, I'm glad you are being so co-operative 494. Bring her, alone, to the old Techno-illusion warehouse in sector 11 at 0700 hours tomorrow.' The phone line went dead.

Alec's heart skipped a beat and he held on to the corner of the phone booth to steady himself. He had just recognised the voice of the woman he had been speaking to.

It was director Renfro.


	9. Florist Fun'

Still slightly dazed from his discovery that Renfro was alive Alec walked back to the lab where Max was still lying unconscious. The DNA researcher was speaking in a hushed voice to Logan while Asha looked on. Alec only had to strain his hearing a little to overhear everything that was being said to Logan.

'Even if you had brought her in earlier I doubt there was much that could have been done.  The virus is in its late stages. I don't know how it was placed in her body in the first place.  The fact that she had consumed a large amount of alcohol with the element which activated the virus certainly speed the process up. It takes a transgenic less time to "sober up", as the alcohol is observed into the blood stream and then broken down quickly so not to cause any symptoms of alcohol consumption or a hangover. Because of this quick pace the poison has been carried quicker than even the person who planted the virus could imagine.'  

Logan seemed to be thinking something over. 'So the poison which caused the virus was in the alcohol?' He shot Alec a blaming look over the shoulder of the researcher.

However the researcher shook his head. 'No. The virus was already in her body, however something in the alcohol set the virus off'  

That revelation didn't make Alec feel any better about blaming himself, okay, so he hadn't put this virus in Max, but he had persuaded her to drink the Vodka which had set it off. In a way it was his fault. 

The researcher continued 'Because of this rapid spread of the poison, the virus will run its course within six hours'. Run its course. Alec knew that was a nice way of saying she would die in six hours. Six hours, that meant Max would be dead by the time 0700 came around. Something the researcher had said before struck Alec. "The poison has been carried quicker the even the person who planted the virus could imagine".  

Did this mean that Renfro didn't know the exact timeframe of the virus? Had she assumed that the poison was spreading slow enough for Max to still be alive in the morning. But Max wouldn't still be alive then, and what good would an antidote be to a dead transgenic? Alec realised he didn't know whether Renfro actually planned on giving Max an antidote, it wasn't as if the two of them had spoken of the terms of this meeting, except that he was to come with Max alone. 

Alec interrupted Logan and the researcher noting the desperate tinge on Logan's usual whiny voice. Alec knew Logan blamed him for Max's drinking antics, but he suspected that Max's ex also blamed himself for not making sure she was okay after their break-up.  He probably thought he'd driven her to drink. Don't flatter yourself, Alec though snidely.

 'Can I use your phone?' He asked the researcher 'Gotta call normal to tell him Max wont be in tomorrow, you know how irritated he gets when us 'lowlifes' don't turn up' Logan shot him a look and Alec knew he thought he was being an insensitive prick. Alec didn't have time to explain, nor to walk all the way back to the phone booth. He needed the phone now, he didn't have time to worry about whether the call would be traced.

When he got hold of the phone he went into an empty room and dialled the number from Max's neck again. After two rings it was picked up.

'Granny May's Florist. Jenny speaking, can I help you?' Alec almost laughed. A Florist? Could they have a worse cover story if they tried?

'I need to speak to Renfro' Alec snapped into the phone.

'I'm sorry' the voice on the other end replied sweetly 'You've got the wrong number'. The line went dead. Alec was getting sick of these people hanging up on him. Helplessness was building up and he felt useless. No wonder Max hated him so much, maybe she could tell he was useless and that's why she never bothered with him. Alec slammed his fist down on the desk, he was startled as the phone rang, almost as if his fist on the desk had caused it to ring. He picked it up.

'What's the problem 494 changed your mind about saving your little friends life?'

Ha. He knew there was no florist.

'There wont be a life to save at 0700.' He said tonelessly 'If we are going to do this we have to go it now'.

There was a pause. 'Very well 494. Be there in 30 minutes'

Alec walked back into Max's room. Receiving strange looks from Logan and Asha. The researcher had gone and Logan was sitting next to Max, holding her hand. Like he had earned the right to hold her hand, both the people he had turned to for help had failed Max. Alec stood stiffly in the doorway for a moment as he watched Logan finally notice the markings on her neck. Alec knew then it was time to go. Max would kill him if he got Logan caught up in all this. He pushed Logan aside lightly and gathered Max up into his arms. Logan stared at him again with the same 'what the hell are you doing' look he had given him before.

'What the hell are you doing' He confirmed that Alec's interpretation of the look had been correct.

Alec shrugged. 'I need to borrow your car'

Logan stood up to face him. 'Where ever you need to go I will drive you'. Alec knew then that Logan realised he knew more than he was letting on. 

'Just stay out of this Logan. You don't owe Max anything anymore'

Logan held out his keys reluctantly to Alec. 'That's not true, I owe her my life more times than I can count. I'd like to help pay her back.'

Alec wavered for a minute. It could be helpful to let Logan in the loop. But he remembered Renfro's words. 'Come alone.' He shook his head. 'Sorry Logan, you have to sit this one out. I know you've taken on Manticore before, but this time I have to handle it.'

As soon as Logan echoed 'Manticore' Alec knew he'd said too much. He was sure Logan already knew Manticore was behind this, but Alec had just mistakenly cemented Logan's suspicions than Alec knew a lot more than he had shared with him.

Logan looked from Alec to Max for a long moment before he nodded. 'Go. Help her. If anything goes wrong, contact me. I know Max would worry about my safety, but you shouldn't. Her life comes first.'

Alec didn't say that if push came to shove he would always put Max's life before Logan's, but he was thinking it. He gave Logan a sharp nod and headed towards the car. 

Every minute mattered to Max's survival and Alec drove quickly to Sector 11.  


	10. Friendly ChitChat'

When Alec arrived at the warehouse he carried Max through the open door cautiously.  He put her down gently as soon as he could, knowing he was an easy target with her in his arms. The first thing Alec did was something he did every time he entered a room out of habit, but was warranted in this situation, he checked for exits, danger and the enemy, whomever that may be.  When he was sure they were safe for the moment he crouched down next to Max and felt her forehead, it burnt his hand just to touch. For a second the thought occurred to him that her virus might be contagious to other X5's. However he decided this was not likely as he had been in contact with her many times since they left her apartment and felt fine. Apart from the desperate helplessness. 

Alec jumped slightly as he heard trucks pulling up outside. He stood up shielding Max's body with his own. Renfro walked in with about five men and assigned each of them a space in the building before proceeding towards Alec. Typical, he thought, she tells him to come along but the she gets to bring all her friends along. 

Renfro stopped in front of him, eyeing the situation with cold eyes and a satisfied smirk. 

'So, she forgave you for almost killing her precious Eyes Only and now you're the best of friends?'

Not Exactly, Alec thought as he glared at her with burning hatred that he had once followed her orders. 'Well we have a common enemy to bond over' he snapped at her.

Renfro widened her eyes in mock innocence 'Oh, you don't mean me do you? I tried to stop them burning you all to little crisps, honestly I did. Your safety was my number one priority' She laughed, but not with humour, Alec detected spite and frustration. 

Alec stared stonily at her. 'Enough chitchat, so you're alive. I'm not going to say I'm glad, but if you can help Max I might not snap your neck. You'll die another day.'

Renfro sniggered. 'Oh save it Madonna. I hold the cards here, and you know it.' She gestured towards the buddies she had brought. 'They can take you down in a second, even with that blurring speed your kind has. You don't honestly think I'd come here trusting you not to kill me' She laughed again and Alec did have to refrain himself from hurting her. Her laughter grated at him like nails across a blackboard and he didn't see this as a funny situation.

'Are we making a deal or not' Alec stated coolly.

Renfro sighed. 'You don't have much social skills do you 494, or is it Alec now' She paused. Looking down at Max. 'Well, as you know, my plan to destroy Eyes Only failed due to the little glitch of Manticore being destroyed and 452 receiving the antidote. But that is a dream I have not given up on.'

Alec raised his eyebrows in surprise. This was all about Logan? Why did Renfro have it in for Logan? She was no longer affiliated with Manticore as she was assumed dead by everyone, including Logan. How could he possibly hurt her? A thought struck Alec. Maybe it wasn't 'her' Logan was hurting. Maybe, after she survived the fire Renfro had been employed by someone who wanted Logan out of the way, and was simply using her Manticore knowledge and contacts to get her job done. Could be possible. But without Manticore technology how could she supply an antidote.

'What are you proposing' Alec asked, suspicious that she was setting him up to offer her exactly what she wanted. Logan.

'I would think it's quite obvious.' She replied

' Be. More. Specific.' 

'Alright. I will give your little friend the antidote, after fully studying her genetic make up. In return you will give me Eyes Only'

Alec cringed inwardly. Just as he had expected. Though she was pushing it by wanting to study Max. 

He bluffed. 'What makes you think I can help you with Eyes Only. The guy is a security freak.'

Renfro made a 'Tsk tsk' sound before saying 'Alec, my dear boy. Do not patronise me. I am no fool. I have my contacts. If I questioned you knowing his identity and whereabouts I wouldn't have offered to help. Offcourse the timing of 452's activation of the virus couldn't have been better, but if I didn't have anything to gain then I wouldn't have answered your call and little Maxie would have died. Lucky for you I need Eyes Only dead on a platter' 

There was silence as Alec thought her proposal over. If he said No both Max and himself would be captured by Renfo's men and he would be tortured while Max's mind was probed to find out the information Renfro needed. Another scenario was that Alec refused, managed to get himself and Max away from Renfro and then Max died a few hours later. Both of those were a no go. Renfro was right, she did hold all the card.

Renfro stuck out her hand. With more trust than Alec would have liked. 'Deal' She asked, or more stated.

Alec bit the inside of his mouth so hard it bled before shaking her hand.

'Deal!'


	11. Power Hunger'

Alec glanced around the inside of the dilapidated old building he and Max had been taken to. The gritty examination room they were in was a far cry from Manticore's sterile smelling and high-tech labs. The man tinkering around Max under Alec's steady and warning gaze was large and surprisingly cheerful looking, not at all intimidating, and this made Alec even more on edge. Renfro wasn't in the room, but Alec knew she was watching.

When the chubby examiner picked up a large syringe Alec sprung to his feet. The man chuckled.

'Relax junior, it's just to slow down the spreading of the virus until you hand over the prize' the man shrugged noticing Alec's unconvinced look 'what other choice do you have?'

Alec backed down a bit, not enjoying the way everyone was reminding him of his helplessness. He was dying to ask a thousand questions, he decided to ask the examiner rather than give Renfro the satisfaction of asking her.

'What's to guarantee that after this virus is removed that whatever was in the alcohol wont trigger it again in some other form'

The man burst into laughter. 'The trigger was in alcohol? What are they putting in tonic these days, we thought it was the medication which trigged it off, that's what the virus was created to react to.'

'What medication?' Alec demanded

The man suddenly stopped his laughing and tensed up, probably realising he had said too much.

'Tell me' Alec said low and dangerously 'whatever Renfro can do to you, I can do ten times worse. I was trained to maim and kill'.

The man regained his composure and winked at Alec patronisingly. 'Well now, junior, there's two reasons I don't fear you. One, your little friend's life hangs in the balance and I don't think you'd compromise her safety, and two, the fact that you're here looking so concerned about this girl tells me that you're no longer the cold blooded killer you were trained to be'

Alec's blood boiled. If this man called him 'Junior' one more time the X5 would have to make sure the man would never have any 'juniors' of his own. He stayed still, although all of his Manticore instilled instincts told him to snap this guy's neck.

Alec's attentions turned towards the door as Renfro walked in, gun in hand and equipped with armed lackeys. The fat examiner paled, probably thinking Renfro was going to kill him for his mistake of revealing too much to Alec. Renfro observed the man's face and laughed with amusement.

 'Get a grip Hodge, what does it matter if he knows now?'

Renfro turned to face Alec, she walked so close to him he could smell her perfume. A scent he would now forever hate.

 'Poor little Alec. Inlove with somebody who is busy with another, you probably would have gotten rid of Eyes Only eventually on your own accord'.

What was that supposed to mean? Yes, he cared about Max. But he didn't love her. He couldn't, could he? No! His jealousy whenever he saw her with Logan and hope when he found over she had ended it with him wasn't because he loved her. Alec refused to consider it. He stared at Renfro with cold-hatred filled eyes, not saying a word.

She reached out and stroked her cold bony fingers down his cheek, instinct kicked in and Alec's hand grabbed Renfro's wrist so tightly that she froze and yelped in pain. Two guns were instantly pointed at his head and another two at the unconscious Max. It was the guns pointed at Max which caused Alec's grip to loosen slightly on Renfro's wrist allowing her to pull free and slapped him viciously across the face.

Alec just sat there unmoving, silent and furious.

Renfro stared at him, her eyes burnt deep and he had to fight himself not to squirm.

She shrugged 'I guess you don't want to know what caused the virus to surface, maybe you don't care about her as much as I thought. Unless you know what triggers the virus what are you going to do next time Maxie consumes the trigger? I wont always be around to help my old pal 452 out' She stood up and turned to leave.

Alec swallowed his pride in a giant gulp and a single word '…wait'

The triumphant grin on Renfro's face was almost more than he could stand. 'Why should I wait 494?

'Tell me what the trigger is' Alec said, defeated

'What's the magic word?'

Alec stared at her, was she for real? Yes, she was real, a very real sicko playing power games.

'Please' He spat out

Renfro made a 'tsk tsk' sound 'I want to hear it all together'

Through clenched teeth Alec hissed out 'Please tell me what the trigger is'

The look on Renfro's face made Alec vow to himself to make the death he had planned for her a painful and degrading one.

'Good soldier' she ruffled his hair and walked over to where Max was lying. She stared at Max with what Alec could only interpret as hunger. Alec knew that Renfro's hungers and desires were for power. He figured that this look meant that Max could somehow bring Renfro the power she strived for.

Alec could barely handle the woman having power over him. If she obtained any more he might spontaneously combust in frustration and fury.


	12. Sonic Explanations'

Alec waited. It was as if they had fallen into a freeze frame. Renfro stared down at Max in a dreamy daze, Hodge and the guards were obviously too afraid to move and didn't shift an inch. It seemed to Alec like hours passing by, but it was only minutes, maybe even seconds. Still, they were wasted seconds of Max's life.

'Well' Alec prompted sharply. Don't keep me in suspense he thought coldly.

Renfro snapped out of her trance and smirked 'Patience not encoded in your DNA?'

Alec just stared at her. Perhaps she could feel his desire to kill her and decided not to push her luck, whatever it was Renfro finally began.

 'I thought that the Manticore lemmings had stuffed up the trigger when it took so long for the virus to infect her, I guess little Maxie was just lucky, until that fateful drink' She let out a laugh and glanced at Alec mischievously. 'Just think, if you hadn't tried to get the girl drunk she may have indefinitely eluded the trigger'

She's right Alec thought before he was able to stop himself. If he hadn't been so keen to 'cheer her up' they probably wouldn't be in this mess. When Alec's eyes slid to Max's face Renfro received the reaction she was hoping for. Guilt.

'Stop playing games, what did you do to her' He spat through clenched teeth

Renfro raised one eyebrow and continued. 'I knew that once she 'escaped' from Manticore and was on the outside there was a minimal chance of her finding out about the virus before she got to Eyes Only, or she could have even decided that Eye's Only life wasn't worth her return to Manticore and let the virus kill him. If either of these possibilities had of occurred I would have lost her forever.  So before I let her go share the kiss of death with her precious Eyes Only I invested in some…insurance' Renfro stroked hair out of Max's face like some deranged mother before continuing.

'On the off chance that she did escape , I decided to insure her return by infecting her with a virus which would render her unconscious and slowly kill her, giving her company time to contact me and make a deal. Her life for her return to me.'

Alec shook his head 'She could have died if I hadn't figured out your little phone number-barcode trick'

Renfro looked unconcerned 'Then she would have died and I wouldn't have to worry about her going on another vengeance crusade.' Alec didn't believe that Renfro would give away the opportunity to examine Max so easily, it was clear that the transgenic was valuable to her. Alec said nothing, despite his suspicions and waited for her to continue.

'I decided to have the virus created so that it would react to a certain medical element, and that component would be the trigger for the virus, as soon as 452 consumed it.'

Alec was straining his superior intelligence for any kind of medical element used in alcoholic substances but coming up blank. Damn it! What was it?

'The element is called 'Pyerosonic acid' Renfro stated, almost as if she had read Alec's mind.

 Alec's brain clicked 'Sonic' was a cheap drug used by junkies, it had two effects, firstly it was a stimulant and then after the initial excitement it acted like a sedative rendering the user drowsy, sort of like getting drunk then having a hang over.

'So Sonic's used in alcohol' Alec stated, finally figuring it out'

'Yes, but ironically we didn't have alcohol in mind when we created the virus, only a small number of alcohol brands use Pyerosonic acid as an enhancer and I never considered 452 to be much of a drinker or a drug user, she's too high and mighty for that.'

Finally something Alec could agree with.

Renfro continued. ''Pyerosonic acid's primary use is for medication, made on the street and sold in the black market, one of the medications it is used in is the temporary cure to progeria. Back at Manticore, one of the younger versions of Max was suffering from late-stage progeria. Except for her X7-specific code sequences, her DNA was exactly the same as 452's. 452 swore she had received no medical treatment before she was captured and the spinals we took confirmed this to be the truth. As far as we knew the progeria was most likely suppressed somewhere in her DNA and would eventually surface.'

All the answers suddenly came rushing up on Alec. 'You assumed that Max would eventually begin to get the symptoms of progeria and seek out the medication on the black market, when she took it the Sonic Acid would trigger the virus you infected her with and whoever discovered it would have to contact you to save her life'.

Renfro nodded and winked at Alec 'So you're not just a pretty face'.


	13. Half Time'

AN/Wow, I completely forgot how much I loved writing this fic, I just read over it and got re-enthused. Although I cant for the life of me remember how I had decided the plot was going to continue, so I will have to start it fresh. This chapter is just a little interlude to get back into the swing of things. I know I haven't written anymore on this for a long time, but thankyou to everyone who reviewed it, I really appreciate it. Please let me know if you're interested in me continuing it :D

'So, as you can see I was not in the best situation-let you die, or deliver Logan to Renfro, and his certain death' Said Alec to a wide-eyed Max.

'So..' Alec began to continue, when Max interrupted.

'Logan, is he alright?'

Alec sighed in annoyance 'it's coming, if you interrupt me I lose the swing of things' Alec whinged, overdramatically 'do you want me to continue or not?'

'Alec.' Max said, threateningly

'Max' Alec snapped back in a mocking tone. He knew he held the power and he was enjoying every minute of it.

They had stopped at a coffee shop of sorts, on their way to work. The two X5's were already over an hour late so Max and Alec had decided to flag the whole day and make up some sort of amazing excuse for Normal later. It would have to be creatively dull since 'Max was infected with a deadly virus by a secret agency, experimenting with genetic engineering' probably wouldn't go down well.

Max watched as Alec's eyes followed an attractive young woman across the room. She leant over the table and hit him in the side of the head.

'Ow, geeze woman, I save your life and this is what I get?'

'Did you just call me 'woman'?' Max snapped, with an indignant look on her face.

Alec rolled his eyes 'Sorry, I wasn't aware you liked to be referred to as something other than a woman, I will keep that in mind for next time, Sir'

Max grinded her teeth together in frustration 'On with it' she groaned at Alec, then, noticing his raised eyebrows, grudgingly spat out 'Please'. She now knew how Alec had felt when conversing with power hungry, control freak-Renfro.

Alec smiled. 'Now, where was I up to? Oh right, so Renfro and I had agreed that in return for her saving your life, I would bring her Logan. Also, she was determined to study your genetic makeup again.' Alec paused, Max knew better than to rush him.

'Of course I never intended to hand over Logan to Renfro, if I could possibly help it. But, good old Logan couldn't stay out of it like I had asked, and almost blew the whole bloody thing'.


End file.
